The Trouble with Twins
by Princess Leasha
Summary: Set in Marauders era. Twins transfer to Hogwarts in their fifth year and meet James, Sirius and Remus on the train. Peter does not exist. What trouble will the five of them get into and what relationships will be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is a random little idea I had the other night, I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet though. If anyone has plot ideas let me know because I haven't written much yet. Hope you enjoy it and please review!_

_Princess Leasha_

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/ thing you recognise.

Thoughts are in italics.

Rhiannon's POV

"Come on Bell! We're going to be late!" I called through the house to my identical twin sister Isabelle.

She appeared in the doorway, rolling her eyes, "We won't be late. I have never made us late. You on the other hand are usually the cause of our tardiness."

We hurried to the waiting car which took us to Kings Cross Station. We hurried to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and lent against it casually, before being pulled through. A huge scarlet train was in front of us, quickly filling with students. Bell and I got onto the train and took the first empty compartment we found.

Other students kept giving us funny looks because not only were we identical with brown hair streaked with blonde, blue eyes and fairly short for our age but we had dressed identically, as per or tradition. The compartment door slid open and three boys stood in the doorway, two wearing matching grins, the other smiling apologetically.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Sirius Black; these are my companions James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Rhiannon and Isabelle Jefferson." We said in unison.

"May we inquire as to whom is who?" James asked.

"That is for us to know and you to find out." I smiled sweetly at them.

"What year will you ladies be in? You look far too intelligent to be first years." Sirius asked.

"We will be in fifth year, we are transferring from Beauxbatons." I answered.

_You can talk you know Bell. _I thought at my sister.

When we were little we discovered that we could 'think' to each other, it was quite useful, and was the reason that I hadn't failed a few subjects.

_But they're boys! I don't know how to talk to boys._ She responded.

Although we were practically identical on the outside, we had completely different personalities. Isabelle would rather hang out with girls and was concerned with studying and the latest fashions where I was happy to hang with guys and wasn't overly concerned with studying too much.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Someone is a trouble maker." Bell answered with a glare in my direction.

"Sounds like our kind of girl." Sirius and James said in unison.

"You can have her." Bell offered.

"Thanks sis. You are ever so kind." I said sarcastically.

_I actually mean that, that Sirius is hot!_

_Rhi do you think about anything other than boys?_

_There's nothing wrong with thinking about boys, we need them to reproduce._

_EW! That's disgusting._

_It's a fact of life sis._

"So which twin is joining us?" Sirius asked.

"Rhiannon. She is the troublesome one according to all our old teachers."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little brother." Said a voice from the doorway.

The three boys moved to reveal two older boys, one looked related to Sirius, and the other had blonde hair and a pointed nose.

"Regulus, Lucius. Shouldn't you be elsewhere? Like not here?" Sirius asked.

"I heard that there were two cute new girls in this compartment and I wanted to meet them and to see if they would be interested in spending some time with me." Regulus suggested with a sly grin at Bell and I.

_This'll be fun. _ I thought at Bell before smiling seductively at Regulus.

"Regulus was it?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yes and you are?"

"My name is Rhiannon, but I can be whoever you want me to be."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sirius and James pretending to throw up.

"I think I like you Rhiannon. I think we could have a lot of fun together, if you get my meaning."

"I do like having fun. But I can think of something even better to do. Do you want to hear it?" I asked.

"I think I do."

"I think you could fuck off and leave us alone." I whispered, drawing my wand and hexing both of the unwelcome boys.

"I told you she was trouble." Bell commented, shaking her head.

The three boys clapped and cheered.

"That was bloody brilliant!" James complimented.

"You are now an unofficial member of the Marauders." Sirius added, dragging the bodies out of the compartment.

"The what?" Isabelle asked.

"Sorry, it's classified. I can't tell you unless you're a member." James shrugged.

"If they are talking about their silly like group, you don't want anything to do with it. They pull pranks and cause trouble and fail classes." A female with red hair said coming into the compartment.

"Ah Lily dear! You finally came to grace us with your presence. Lily, this is Rhiannon and Isabelle, they are going to be in fourth year and they are Gryffindor for sure. Rhiannon and Isabelle, this is Lily. She'll marry me one day."

"Potter I will never marry you. You disgust me. Nice to meet you but I stand by what I said, you don't want anything to do with them."

"I think Rhi is pretty much hooked on the idea actually." Bell commented dryly.

I nodded enthusiastically.

Lily sighed, "You'll regret it."

A few hours later we had made it to our stop, students were hurrying to horseless carriages while a tall man with untameable hair was calling for first years.

"That's Hagrid; you'll have to go with him to the castle." Sirius explained.

"Hey Hagrid!" James called, "This is Rhiannon and Isabelle, they're new. Are they going with you?"

"Yeah they're with my group. Grab about girls."

We said goodbye to the boys and boarded the boats. When all the first years had made it to the boats they set off across the water seemingly on their own.

We soon saw the castle and Isabelle and I were astounded by its size and beauty. Hagrid led us in through huge double doors where a stern looking professor was waiting for us.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to all of you. Before we begin the feast, it is necessary for you to be sorted into your houses. Your house will become like your family in your time here at Hogwarts, you will live together, learn together and eat together. Any adverse behaviour will lose your house points, at the end of the year the house with the highest amount of points will be awarded the house cup. When you pass through these doors, I will call your name one at a time, you will move forward to the stool, sit and place the sorting hat on your head it will determine which house you will be in."

She opened the doors behind her to reveal five long tables, four of students and the other of teachers. She began calling names in alphabetical order, when she made it to k we realised we would be last.

_Why make us go last? _Bell moaned inside my head.

_I don't know but I don't like standing here. We look stupid._

_We sure do. Those boys you hexed are looking at you._

I glanced to where Isabelle was looking and saw Regulus and Lucius staring at us. I smiled and focused on their hair. After a few minutes of intense concentration, they were both bald.

_Rhi, was that really necessary? Now you've gone and made enemies._

_They don't even know it was me. No one knows what happened._

There was an outbreak of laughter through-out the Great Hall when students began to realise that the two Slytherin boys had lost their hair. A Glare form McGonagall silenced everyone and she continued with the sorting.

"This year, two fourth year students will also be sorted, as they are transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. Jefferson, Isabelle." McGonagall called.

_Good luck sis. I'll be with you in a minute. _I thought to my twin.

She gave me a weak smile as she walked towards the stool. The hat seemed to barely touch her head before announcing that she would be in Gryffindor. She hurried over to the table where James, Sirius and Remus had made a space for her.

"Jefferson, Rhiannon."

I sat on the stool and put the hat on my head.

_Well, well. Two Jefferson's. Hmm. Your sister was a lot easier to place than you. You would do well in Slytherin, you are cunning and sly enough to be there. _

_No offence intended Mr Sorting Hat but I think that probably isn't the best idea. I would rather stay with my sister; she'll keep me out of trouble. _

The hat laughed in my head, _Never have I been called Mr Sorting Hat before. I think you will cause more trouble in Gryffindor when paired with those boys but if that what you want._

_It would please me very much Mr Sorting Hat._

The hat laughed again before shouting to the school that I was to be in Gryffindor. I placed the hat back on the stool before joining my sister at the loudly cheering Gryffindor House Table.

"That was fun."

"Rhi that was nerve racking. You were there for like five minutes I thought they were going to kick you out!"

I laughed, "Bell, calm down, I was talking to Mr Sorting Hat. I had to tell him he was insane to even consider putting me in Slytherin."

"It was going to put you in Slytherin?" Bell asked.

"You called it Mr Sorting Hat?" James and Sirius laughed.

"Well what else was I meant to call it?" I asked defensively "And yeah apparently I would do great in Slytherin due to my cunningness and slyness. Silly Mr Sorting Hat"

Remus shook his head, "I can't believe that. Mr Sorting Hat. That's classic."

Food magically appeared in front of us and we began piling our plates high.

"What happened to Regulus and Malfoy?" Sirius asked Bell and I.

Bell laughed, "Not really sure but it was funny."

"Did you have something to do with it Rhiannon?" James asked.

"Do I look like I'd be stupid enough to pull my wand on them in the middle of the sorting when the whole school is watching?"

"No but they were looking at you and then they were bald…" he let the thought go unfinished.

"I swear I did not pull my wand on them." I said, raising my hand in oath.

_Nice wording. _Isabelle complimented.

"Wandless magic." Remus muttered.

I winked at him.

"What? You can do that?" James asked, astounded.

"Yeah she can." Bell answered, glaring at me.

Isabelle could not perform wandless magic no matter how hard she tried, she also couldn't fly but she could brew potions perfectly and could remember anything she had ever read.

"Don't start this Bell. You're good at other things that I can't do, like potions and your crazy remembering thing that you do."

"But that's no where near as cool." She pouted.

James, Sirius and Remus looked confused, "She can brew potions perfectly first time every time and she can remember anything she's ever read, like ever even if it was years ago she will remember it." I explained.

"That could be useful," Sirius mused.

"But Rhi can fly. I can't fly. Brooms hate me."

"But can you fly well?" James asked.

"She was Quidditch captain at Beauxbatons." Bell supplied.

"That was against all girls though. It doesn't really count Bell. I'll have to show these guys how to fly."

"Position?" Sirius asked.

"On top." I supplied with a seductive smile.

"I like that, but what about in Quidditch?"

"Oh Quidditch, you need to be more specific. Preferably seeker but I can play beater and chaser. Anything but keeper."

"And she's not being conceited either, it's true. If anything she's modest, she can play keeper fairly well as well."

"No I can't."

"Yeah you can, there was that game that you had to go keeper because yours was unconscious and you kicked ass!"

"It was a fluke."

_Stop being modest, I'm trying to help you impress Sirius._

_I think this is working._

"Well me and James are on the team, you should come to try-outs this year."

"James and I." Isabelle corrected absentmindedly.

"Bell stop being so clever. I'll definitely try out."

"Awesome."

"Just what I need. Another Quidditch obsessed marauder." Remus sighed.

"You still haven't told me about the marauders."

"Later. Not here, too many prying eyes and listening ears." Whispered James.

"Alright, but you have to tell me what I've gotten myself into."

_Like you care, you just want to hang out with Sirius._

_Says the one who has their eye on Remus._

_I do not!_

_Do to!_

_Rhiannon Lauran Jefferson do not try to tell me that I have my eye on a boy when you know very well that I do not. _

_Well from where I'm standing it looks like you keep glancing in his general direction and you're preening like a rooster in a barn full of hens. _

_I'm officially ending this discussion._

"Hello? Anyone in there?" James asked, waving a hand in front of our faces.

"Sorry, just arguing with my darling sister."

I glared at her, "Isabelle! You swore!"

She pulled a face at me, "Well you were being a bitch."

"Have you girls got that weird twin connection thing?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yes we can talk to each other in our heads." Bell said smugly.

"Which we swore not to tell anyone about but someone is a cow."

"Rhiannon shut it."

"But Bell you said we wouldn't tell."

"I'll tell more than that if you like…" she threatened, her eyes darting towards Sirius.

"Don't even think about it."

"Come on girls, dinners over, were heading to the common room now." Remus interrupted.

We both stood, Bell went and stood beside Sirius and I stood beside Remus, as far away from her as possible.

"Hey Sirius, guess what?" Bell asked loudly.

"What?"  
_Bell please don't._

_Too late._

"Rhiannon thinks you're hot." She whispered exaggeratedly.

Sirius laughed, "Well that's no surprise, all of the girls think I'm hot. Rhiannon will just have to take a number and join the rest of the girls."

_You really are a bitch._

_I did it for your own good, now he knows and you won't mope around. He doesn't even seem phased; he's a bit conceited actually._

_Says you._

_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and if you made it this far let me know what you thought!_

_Princess Leasha._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sirius's POV

James, Remus and I were sitting out by the lake the day after the sorting, wondering what school would have in store for us this year.

"I foresee that Lily will finally become my girlfriend," James predicted, imitating our Divination professor Cassandrea Papadakis.

"James, she kind of hates you. She is _never_ going to go out with you. _Ever. _End of story," Remus informed him.

"She loves me. Deep down she love s me. She just doesn't want anyone to know that she has fallen for my irresistible charm."

"James you don't have any charm at all, let alone irresistible charm," I laughed.

"Like you do?"

"I obviously do. Rhiannon likes me."  
"Only because she doesn't know you," Remus commented, "I'm sure once she gets to know you, she'll hate you."

"No she won't Remus, the more she gets to know me, the more she will fall in love with me, just like all the other girls. You're just jealous that no one ever falls for you."  
"Am not," Remus protested.

"Are too," I countered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well that's awfully mature Sirius."  
I turned around to see one of the twins coming towards us, I presumed it was Rhiannon.

"He started it," I complained.

"I did not!" Remus objected.

"You did, if you didn't say 'am not' I would never have said 'are too'. Therefore, you started it Remus," I concluded smugly.

"Whatever. Anyway, are you guys going to fill me in on this Marauder thing you were going on about yesterday?" she asked, sitting between James and I.

"You'd have to pass the test first."  
"What test James? Since when has there been a test?" I asked.

"Since now. We never needed a test before because we've never had anyone join the Marauders before," James explained.

It made sense; James, Remus and I were the first and only Marauders so we didn't need to test ourselves to get in because without us there was no Marauders. But now that Rhiannon wanted to join we need a test. We didn't need one because we made the Marauders.

Shhh brain, I get it.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Well, you need to plan and implement an epic prank. You need to show your creativity, stealth and magical abilities," James told her.

"And you need to not get caught," I added.

"And it needs to be implemented in front of a large group of people. If it's not done by the end of tomorrow, you fail," Remus told her.

"Alright. Am I pranking anyone in particular?"

"Yes," I decided.

""Who?"

I grinned as the thought came to me, "You must prank Professor Dumbledore."

James and Remus laughed, pleased with my idea.

"So, I need to prank the headmaster in front of lots of people and not get caught?"  
"Sounds about right," James nodded.

She grinned, "Challenge accepted. "

She didn't look at all worried and didn't rush off to start planning her prank like I expected.

"Quidditch tryouts are on the weekend," James informed her.

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to it."

"We already have a seeker though," I grinned at her.

"I think we need a keeper though," James added.

She shrugged, unconcerned, "Whatever. "  
She lay back on the grass closing her eyes. James looked at me grinning, having the same thought that I was having. Remus shook his head, knowing what we had planned, but he made no more to stop us. James grabbed Rhiannon's arms and I grabbed her legs, she shrieked in surprise and tried to break free. We ran to the edge of the lake and threw her in, laughing as she splashed around in the water.

"Watch out for the giant squid. They like to eat people," I warned her seriously.

"Squid don't eat people," she retorted.

"Giant ones do," James told her.

She screamed, and we laughed as one of the squid wrapped a tentacle around her waist.

"Bye Rhiannon! It was nice meeting you!" I called.

She gave me the finger before she disappeared under the water.

"Wait, the squid don't really eat people do they?" James asked Remus.

"No they don't. If they did they wouldn't live in the lake at a school."  
"Well why has she disappeared?" I asked.

"She's just mucking around," Remus suggested, sounding unsure.

A few more minutes passed and we still had not seen Rhiannon surface.

"Maybe it really did eat her."

"No one's ever been eaten before, we've thrown people in there loads of times," James said.

"If we kill someone we'll end up in Azkaban! I don't know about you guys but I'm too young and handsome to get locked up in Azkaban," I told them.

"What do we do?" James asked.

We sat in silence, trying to figure out the best course of action, leave her there and pretend we knew nothing, get a teacher or go in after her.

"I'm going in," I said.

"What? Going in where?"

"In the lake. To rescue Rhiannon. "

"But then you could get eaten too!" Remus exclaimed, looking worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm too handsome to be eaten by a squid," I told them.

I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my clothes until I was only standing in my boxers. I picked up my wand from the pile of clothes, not really knowing how well it would work underwater but I figured it could help. I waved at a group of 4th years across the lake that we're looking at me and giggling. I sighed; sometimes it was tiring to be this good looking. I took a deep breath before diving into the lake. I gasped as the freezing water hit me, which wasn't a good idea. I swam to the surface and coughed up the water I had inhaled.

"Fuck it's cold!" I exclaimed to Remus and James, before going back under the water to search for Rhiannon.

It was so dark I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me, which made searching difficult, I swam aimlessly until I realised I had my wand.

"Lumos," I said, the word coming out bubble like.

It didn't work. I swam back to the surface, this time the spell worked.

"Sirius, why don't you use a bubblehead charm so you can breathe?" Remus asked.

Truthfully, because I didn't think of it, and besides, even if I did think of it, I didn't know the spell. Remus sighed, muttered something and pointed his wand at me. Lucky he was smart.

"I was just about to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you were, you don't even know the spell," James said.

"I do so."  
"Sirius, shut up and keep looking," Remus ordered.

I went back under the water, it was great not having to worry about surfacing to breathe, and being able to see was pretty helpful too. I swam down, deeper into the lake, searching frantically for some sign of Rhiannon. I spotted her, on the bottom of the lake, unmoving. I swam faster towards her limp body. I grabbed her and swam to the surface, hoping that we hadn't killed her. It seemed like forever until I reached the surface again. James and Remus hurried to the edge of the lake, taking Rhiannon from my arms and laying her on the bank.

_Hope you enjoyed it, let me know. _


End file.
